villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thrax (Osmosis Jones)
Thrax is the main antagonist of the 2001 live-action/animated Warner Bros. film, Osmosis Jones. He is an extremely virulent, one-of-a-kind virus, whose goal in life is to kill all his targets faster than the previous one, to make sure that history would remember him as the deadliest virus known to man. He was voiced by Laurence Fishburne who played Omar in Ride Along. Role in the film In the beginning of the movie, Thrax enters the body of Frank DeTorre, a widower without the slightest regard for hygiene and health, right after he eats an egg that had monkey saliva on it and then fell on a muddy floor. He then enters Frank City, a city inside Frank's body where all his body cells are living a life identical to that of humans. Thrax quickly takes control of the many gangs of bacteria present and plans to take advantage of Frank's poor health condition to operate undetected. Osmosis Jones, one of Frank's white blood cells who acts as an elite police officer, and a cold pill named Drix soon discover that something dangerous is going on, but the objectionable Mayor Phlegmmings dismisses their warnings, going as far as refusing to acknowledge Thrax as a serious threat when he can no longer ignore his existence. Jones infiltrates a meeting of Thrax and his thugs in a zit, attempting to get in on Thrax's plans but is eventually caught. Drix arrives to assist Ozzy and after a brief battle, the zit explodes, killing most of Thrax's gang and conceivably the virus himself but he turns out to have survived. Later on Thrax and his remaining thugs hide out in the toenail. As Thrax prepares to get back on schedule, one of his gangsters suggest they incubate for a while as they are few in numbers. Angered, Thrax kills his remaining mobsters by impaling them with his deadly claw, quoting "Medical books aren't written about losers!" ''as he heads off to kill Frank on his own. Jones and Drix are ordered to cease their investigations, but they eventually disobey and manage to track down Thrax. He had sneaked into the hypothalamus and stole a DNA bead, causing Frank's body temperature to increase without end and seriously threatening his life. Jones and Drix manage to pursue Thrax outside of Frank's body (who has been admitted in a hospital) and Jones engaged him into a fight to get back the DNA bead. Thrax eventually dies by falling into a bottle of rubbing alcohol, as he was about to enter the body of Frank's daughter and start a new chain, which causes him to dissolve and die once and for all. Frank is then saved in extremis and the cells inside him make him adapt into a healthier lifestyle. Personality Thrax is an ambitious, intelligent, lethal and sadistic virus cell. Throughout the film, Thrax has proven to be especially cruel, violent, and ruthless, a person who would kill anyone who got in the way of his own sinister designs or even just for the fun of it. When he entered Frank's body he murdered two cells even though they weren't a threat and one of them actually surrendered. This cruelty also shows when he entered the hypothalamus and killed two scientists that were in his way. Thrax has proven to be proud and had a high opinion of himself; an example of this would be when confronted by the Germ Gangster, Thrax proclaims that "Ebola is a case of dandruff compared to me!" He has proven to be a serial killer which is another thing that he is very proud of until he eventually turned it into a sport and tried to kill his new host, Frank, in less than 48 hours so he could be known as the deadliest virus known to man and get his own chapter in the medical books. Thrax has shown to be a capable fighter and could easily hold his own against Osmosis Jones during their battle on Shane's eyelashes and when he could have easily killed him by using his claw he chose to use his chain to strangle him to death. However, despite this Thrax has also proven to be very intelligent, especially when it came to the human body as he was able to locate the hypothalamus and trick the entire city of Frank into believing he only had a common cold. Furthermore, Thrax has not also proven to be a killer but has shown to be quite brutal while doing so fighting off the germs and killing their leader by slicing his neck. He also attempted to strangle Osmosis Jones when he could've easily killed him. Thrax also uses out-of-date terms and sayings to describe people such as "cat", "baby" and "sounds like a gas." Thrax also appears to have a fondness of the song "Fever" as he is constantly seen singing it throughout the film. Thrax also uses heat puns such as "think I'll turn up the heat in here" and "can you feel the heat Jones?" He also has a suave and sociable side to him, though this only serves to enhance his menace. Powers and Abilities *Oversized claw on his left hand that can destroy or alter any cell, melting inanimate cells (materials) and setting living (anthropomorphic) cells ablaze. *Gliding by using his coat as a delta wing. *High charisma. *High knowledge of the human body. Quotes Gallery thrax.gif|"Careful. I'm contagious. Thrax in fire.png Turn up the heat thrax.png|"Think I'll turn up the heat in here!" Thrax_rallying_Germs_in_the_armpit_to_help_him_kill_Frank.png|"I'm lookin' for volunteers, yo. Some nasty germs that want in on a big score." Thrax confronts the Germ Gangster in the Sweat gland.jpg|Thrax confronting The Germ Gangster in the armpit Thrax explaining his plan.png|Thrax explaining his plan to kill Frank within two days. Thrax 4.jpg|"Let's just say if they get us a problem....Fire!" Thrax laughing.jpg|Thrax's Evil Laugh you incubate thrax.jpg|"You incubate. I said 48 hours, I'm gonna make my deadline." Medical books aren't written about LOSERS.jpg|"Medical books aren't written about losers!" Thrax approaches the hypothalmus.png|Thrax approaching the hypothalamus. Thrax steals DNA bead from Hypothalmus.png|Thrax steals DNA bead from Hypothalamus, making Frank's body temperature rise endlessly. Thrax escapes Frank's memories.png|"This cat was sick before I even got here!" Thrax's smile.jpg|Thrax's evil grin as he corners Leah Estrogen Thrax takes Leah Hostage.jpg|Thrax taking Leah Estrogen hostage Thrax.PNG|Thrax strangling Osmosis Jones with the DNA bead. Can you feel the heat, Jones?.jpg|"Can you feel the heat, Jones? Too bad you won't be here to see me take down Frank's girl.png|"Too bad you won't be here to see me break my record when I take down Frank's pretty little girl!" Thrax__s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax dying in a beaker of rubbing alcohol. Trivia *Thrax's name comes from the real life disease Anthrax, though Thrax cannot be likened to any real-life virus. But the symptoms resemble an exceptionally violent version of Scarlet Fever. *Thrax is described as La Muerta Roja (Red Death), in reference to the Edgar Allen Poe story, Masque of the Red Death; however the symptoms of the disease in the story bare little resemblance to the symptoms caused by Thrax. *The song Thrax hums throughout the movie is called "Fever". *Depsite the film's failure at the box office, Thrax has been praised by most viewers. Videos Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Child Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Successful Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Stranglers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Spree-Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Genius Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Parasitoid Category:Humanoid Category:Charismatic villain Category:Symbolic Villains